


After the Escape

by Cross_Serene



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Resistance, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: There was little to no time to rest following Sonic's rescue.





	After the Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Sonic series. That is by SEGA. I only own Opal and the mention of her Mother.

Hitching a ride on the "borrowed" shuttle the Resistance was manning, Opal put down the Burst Wispon she was holding once they were out of the Death Egg. Again, she had gotten out alive, but only because Sonic had saved her skin when she was cornered. She had to get stronger for the sake of the world and her Mother.  
  
It was at that time the tuxedo cat noticed two scars going across his chest. Her heterochromia was present to Sonic now: one green eye and one blue eye.  
  
"You're hurt!" she realized with surprise.  
  
Sonic gave off a "heh" in response.  
  
"Pissed off the Zeti guarding my cell," he told her. "The scratch healed up, but it wasn't pleasant."  
  
"What if you were killed for running your mouth?!" Opal asked him. "We would have gone through with the rescue for nothing if that happened!"  
  
"I  _am_  alive, though," Sonic reminded her. "And it's good to see some friendly faces after some time. So...what got you to find my friends?"  
  
"My Mother," Opal responded honestly. "She happens to be a nurse for injured soldiers and those who were harmed during the war. I'm out there fighting to save lives...Mother's doing her best in a shelter to save other lives."  
  
"Wow, I...never thought your Mom was a nurse," Sonic noted. "That's dedication."  
  
Knuckles cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Sonic, finding you alive is the best news we've had in months," he began. "And here's the bad news. Our intel indicates Eggman's got a weapons factory in Green Hill, pumping out munitions for his war effort."  
  
"A factory?" Silver asked. "We can't take out Eggman's home base in Metropolis if he's got a factory supplying him."  
  
"Our best option should be to infiltrate the factory and take it out so that he wouldn't have access to that big of a resource," Opal predicted.  
  
"No kidding," Knuckles concluded. "Look Sonic, I know you just got back but we're spread thin. Can you take care of this? We need that factory in Green Hill destroyed. Take Opal with you."  
  
"Is this really going to be okay, Knuckles?" Opal questioned. "He just got out of there and could be injured. No...I'll go by myself."  
  
"You sure about this?" Vector asked back. "You were shakin' like a leaf at one point in the Death Egg."  
  
"That's because it's cold in space!" Charmy noted. "The factory is nice and warm!"  
  
"It will be when it's burnt to the ground!" Knuckles countered. "Sonic, you take the lead. Opal, make sure you stick close to him."  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, yes, a part of her was afraid. She looked down out of concern, wondering if this really was a good idea. A hand soon tapped her right shoulder and she looked to find Sonic giving her a thumbs up. Opal's eyes lit up for a brief moment before she took hold of the Cube Wispon Espio handed to her.  
  
"I've got six months of payback I'm just dying to spend," Sonic admitted. "This sounds like a good start!"


End file.
